Friendship, дружба, Freundschaft Anyway you say it
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: I'm not here to start a war; it's Friendship Day!


"_Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend."_-Albert Camus

America bounced up and down slightly as he waited for the ringing on the other end of the line to stop.

"Hello, Honda Kiku spea-"

"Japan!" America shouted, throwing his arm that wasn't holding the phone up in the air in excitement. Thousands of miles away, the island nation had almost dropped his phone receiver in surprise. "Happy Friendship Day!"

"T-Thank you, America-san," Japan replied softly, "Ah, America-san, what time is it at your house?"

"Uh," There was silence on the other end for about twenty seconds, "A little after midnight."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to call you first the minute it was Sunday."

"It's already Monday here," Japan informed his gently with a smile that America couldn't see. America made a little sound of disappointment; Japan wondered if America understood anything about time zones at all. "Thank you very much for the thought though. Have an enjoyable Friendship Day."

"Aw, thanks Japan, uh, hope you had a good one yesterday," America yawned loudly, "Ah, I'll see ya later."

---

America banged a fist on the heavy front door of Russia's house; he had a snow shovel with a large red ribbon wrapped around it. Belarus answered the door.

"Uh, hey, is Russia around?"

"Just a minute," She opened the door wider to let him in, then went to the stairs and yelled up, "Brother!"

"I told you," Russia's muffled voice drifted down to them, "We are not getting married now go home."

"But America's here to see you."

"I am not marrying him either," was Russia's reply after a minute. Belarus glanced back at America who pointed animatedly at the shovel and gave a big thumbs up.

"He has a gift for you," She called.

"If it is nuclear warheads, I do not want them."

"Russia, I'm not here to start a war; it's Friendship Day!" America shouted, "Just come see me." There was a brief pause then some heavy footsteps and Russia appeared at the top of the stairs. "All the way," America demanded, bouncing cheerfully. "Here ya go!" He pushed the shovel into Russia's hands before the northern nation even got all the way downstairs.

Russia looked curiously at the shovel, then outside at the rain, then back at the shovel, then at America. "You know, it does not snow here all the time."

"Yeah, I figured that out," America chuckled sheepishly, "But, uh, it'll come in handy later though."

"I suppose so." Russia murmured.

"Welp, I gotta go, lots more friends to see," He offered his hand to Russia, who took it, still confused by his gift, and they shook.

---

Germany was diligently wiping down the counters of his kitchen, while Italy rifled through his silverware drawer to retrieve two forks. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Germany," It was America, wonderful, "Happy Friendship Day!"

"Ah, dan--" America heaved a heavy box into Germany's arms and set a six pack with a shiny bow on top of that.

"Germany, lunch is--" Italy bounced up to the door and saw Germany trying to hold the box and the beer at the same time, "What's that?"

"Italy," America laughed brightly.

"America!" They both hugged, oblivious to Germany, who had now employed the help of his knee to keep the box up while his other hand held the six pack by two fingers.

"Hey, I got something for you," America dropped a fedora onto Italy's head. The hat slid down over the Mediterranean's eyes.

"Oh, thanks America," Italy cheered, pushing the hat up to have it fall down again, "Wanna have lunch with us?"

"That sounds great, but I gotta go," Italy's face fell under his hat, "Maybe another time."

"Okay, Italy brightened, "Buh bye." He turned around to see that Germany had managed to land his box on the coffee table and opened it; he was frowning at whatever was inside. "Ooo, what'd America give you?"

"An accordion." Germany grumbled, before picking up one of the beer bottles and laughing.

"What is it?" Italy asked, pushing his hat up again.

"American beer," Germany chuckled, putting the bottle back.

---  
"What the hell happened to you?" England asked upon answering the door to a beaten up and bruised America.

"I saw Greece and Turkey fighting on my way over here," America explained, wiping his bleeding nose gingerly. "And I told them it was Friendship Day and they should stop fighting and--"

"Then they both beat you up?" England ventured, raising an eyebrow. America nodded. "Well, you got what you deserved."

"I guess so," America mumbled, digging in his pocket, "I got you this." He held out a little box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Um, t-thank you," England mumbled.

"You're welcome," America sighed before turning and limping down the stairs.

No sooner had England closed the door and took the ribbon off the box then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What did he get you?" It was France.

"I haven't even opened it yet, frog." England snapped. Once he did open the box, though, he gaped angrily at what was inside and tried several times to say something.

"Well?" France quipped, "What is it?"

"Tweezers!" England shouted, throwing the box down, "The bloody git gave me _tweezers_!" After three minutes of France laughing, England hung up the phone with a huff. Then picked it up again and dialed France's number.

"Bonjour, Angleterre," The Frenchman chuckled.

"If my gift's so funny, what'd he give you?"

France stopped laughing and grimly replied, "Wine from Napa Valley." England laughed until France hung up the phone.

---

America opened the front door of his home and found something in the way. Slipping in through the open gap, he found a large glass bottle filled with maple syrup blocking the door. He picked it up and found a little tag hanging off the neck: 'Happy Friendship Day. Love, Canada."

He smiled and picked up the phone.

"_Hello, you've reached Matthew Williams._" The answering machine recited back, "_Sorry I can't take your call right now, but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as I can._" Then the beep.

"Hey Matt," America sighed fondly, "Thanks for the syrup. Happy Friendship Day." He hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to get some ice to put over his black eye.


End file.
